The Little Mermaid
by xxxDataErrorxxx
Summary: The Little Mermaid told with Kingdom Hearts characters and a little twist. Just want to see what would happen if I write something like this. See inside for a full summary YAOI


**Title:** The Little Mermaid  
**Rated:**M  
**Fandom:**Kingdom Hearts  
**Pairing(s):**Axel/Riku, Roxas/Sora, Cloud/Leon, Sephiroth/Genesis  
**Summary: **_The Little Mermaid retold with Kingdom Hearts Characters._Riku is a unique mermaid with a beautiful voice, a fascination for the unexplored plus the world above water and the best friend to the youngest Prince of Atlantis, Sora. When Sora reached the coming of age to go above water, Riku went along with him to see the world above for the first time. What to do when they find two boys floating in the middle of the ocean? What to do when Riku just can't forget about one of them?  
**Warnings: **The fan fiction took a fairy tale and turned it gay. Seriously, what more can I say? Beware guy on guy relationship, kissing, lemon and whatnot.  
**Author's Note: **Just wanted to see how many people would be interested in this. Like it? Hate it?

* * *

_**Chapter One: Under the Sea**_

Where the sea is deepest lays the palace of the Ocean King and Queen…Err…King…Err…Whatever. You know what I mean. Moving on…

His wife (husband) managed his household affairs for him, particularly their adopted children, the little Ocean Prince and Princesses. They were six beautiful troublemakers; the youngest of the children, Sora and his best friend Riku, however, caused the most trouble of all…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Sora! Come back here! You're not supposed to wonder off so far away from the palace!" A spiky blond haired mermaid swam after his little brother in the ocean. His black tail (1) moving faster then ever to catch his little brother and the boy's best friend.

"Sora! Get back here!" The blond boy yelled.

A mop of even spikier brown hair moved further away from the blond in the water. Laughing all the way as he spin around and swam off with his best friend.

"Catch me if you can, Cloud!" The brunette yelled back. Swimming past a school of fishes and through a patch of seaweed.

"Come on Riku! Let's go faster!"

A silver haired boy with sea green eyes swam up next to Sora, smiling. It's been awhile since he had swum like this. Fast and deeper into the ocean waters. Looking for treasures from sunken ships and unusual things that can't be found around the palace or his home.

They barely heard Cloud yelled at them to come back. Looking back to see if he was still chasing them, they swam right into a rock wall.

WHAM!

"Owww…." They both groaned simultaneously, falling down to the sandy ocean floor beneath them.

Lying down on the floor, steel blue eyes and ocean blue eyes looked up to only meet angry sky blue eyes looking down on them.

Riku smiled up at Cloud and spoke nervously, "Hey, there Cloud."

Hands on his waist, Cloud shook his head and sighed at them

Sora and Riku glanced at each other before bursting out into laughter.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Honestly! You two never seem to learn, do you?" An angry redhead mermaid exclaimed. She was rubbing some ointment on a cut on Sora's cheek. Riku was sitting on another bed right next to the one he was on with a light blond hair mermaid rubbing some ointment on his wounds.

"Save your breath Kairi. Your words are falling on deaf ears." Her lavender eyes glanced at Sora and she smiled.

"As if I don't know that Namine." Said person sighed and put away the ointment she has used on Riku.

"Okay, Ri. You know better then to encourage - - - -"

Riku choose this exact moment to zone Namine out. Receiving another lecture is the last thing he wanted. Flopping down on the bed, he turned his head to his right to look at Sora. He was still having some ointment being put on him from Kairi.

'_Why do I always get the lectures?'_ He wondered briefly, looking up at ceiling.

They were in a small room in the palace of Atlantis. After colliding into wall, Cloud had dragged them back to the palace.

"….You're starting to be a bad influence on the Prince, Riku…"

'_Still talking….'_ He sighed and zones her out again.

Riku mind began to wonder off now. Thinking about what new treasures he could add to his room. He hadn't been away from palace grounds in awhile and was hoping to find some new things today. Too bad Cloud spoiled that for him.

The silver haired boy had a thing for adventure. Hunting for treasure from sunken ships, exploring the unknown in the depths of the ocean. Away from home and the palace grounds. But lately, he's been fascinated with the outside world. The world above the sea. Riku wanted to meet those humans who walked on…? What did Queen Genesis called them again? Oh yeah, feet.

"Riku? Riku!" Namine yelled, grabbing the pillow from underneath him and hitting him with it.

"Gahh! What'd I do?" He sat up quickly, rubbing the spot on his head that she hit.

Namine sighed and shook her head. Sora and Kairi on the other hand were giggling like mad.

"Anyways", Namine began, ignoring Sora and Kairi, "Tonight we celebrate Sora coming of age and since the sea is rough tonight for there is a storm going on in the world above. Sora shall get his first look at the world above tomorrow morning."

"That's right! I'm turning fifteen!" Sora shouted excitedly, jumping from the bed he was on and swimming around in a circle around everyone.

"Singing for us tonight, Riku?" Kairi asked. Her bright blue eyes shinning with love for him. _Love_ for his voice that is.

"Won't you, Riku?" Sora asked, swimming up to him.

"Of course. It'd be my present to you Sora." Riku said, moving a strand of silver hair from in front his eyes.

Riku love to see Sora smile. It was always so bright and cheerful. So, of course he'd sing at the ceremony.

"I better head home first. My brothers are probably wondering where I am." The silver haired mermaid said, moving from the bed he gave Sora, Namine and Kairi a hug before leaving the room.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

On his way home, not too far from palace grounds. Riku couldn't help but wonder what the world above looked like. Being a year older then Sora, he was allowed to go up now. But he didn't go up on the day he turn fifteen. Not wanting to go up by himself, he still hadn't seen the world above, like his brothers, Xenmas and Ansem did. Maybe he could go up above with Sora? Getting excited about the idea of going up above with his best friend. Riku definitely couldn't wait to see Sora again.

(2)

When he reached the entrance to the small house like cave he lived in with his brothers. Xenmas and Ansem were coming up with some new potions in a black pot over the fire in the center of the room.

Not seeing his two older brothers around, he took a look into the pot. He noted the pink smoke coming out of it and the pink liquid in it. What they were coming up with this time, Riku didn't know and he didn't care. As long as it wasn't being tested on him.

"Riku!" A deep voice shouted.

Strong tanned arms wrapped around Riku waist, pulling him back against a strong muscular chest.

"Ansem…" Riku wheezed out, trying his best to wiggle out of his brother crushing embrace.

"Ansem, stop crushing Riku." A mermaid with long silver hair and yellowish-gold eyes like Ansem swam into the small room. Book in hand; he looked at his two brothers.

Loosing his grip on Riku but not enough for him to escape, Ansem spoke, "I'm not crushing him. Just showing some brotherly love."

Ansem chuckled when Riku let out a small squeak. Tanned hands that were once around Riku waist were moving up his chest and had oh so innocently brushed past a pink pebbled nipple.

"Molesting him is not showing brotherly love." Xenmas said, whacking Ansem on the head with the book he was holding.

Letting go of Riku, Ansem proceed to rub the spot on his head.

"Oh, but when you do it its okay."

"Of course it is," Xenmas scoffed, "I'm the eldest after all."

Riku, who swam a good distance away from his brother, cleared his throat rather loudly.

"Ahem!"

"Yes, Riku?" Both brothers said.

"We are invited to the palace to celebrate Sora coming of age."

"Ah. Turning fifteen now, is he." Xenmas said.

"Of course, you'll be singing at the celebration. Right?" Ansem asked, swimming towards the black pot in the center of the room. Frowning at the color the potion took a turn too. From pink to yellow.

Riku nodded at his brothers.

"Ready to go then?" He asked.

They nodded and away they went. The three brothers left their home and swam towards the palace. Riku couldn't wait to ask Sora if he could go to the world above with him.

'_We're only able to look. Just a glance of the world above is good enough for me.'_Riku thought with a smile.

**TBC……..**

* * *

**Author's Whining:**

**(1) I would just like to say that everyone has a different tail color. For all of them to green is just too boring.**

**(2) I would like to note that it was at that point of this story, that I randomly stop typing, took out a piece of paper and started to make a fortune teller. O_o xD**

**I haven't seen anyone did a Little Mermaid thing for KH yet and I thought, "Hey why not?"**

**This is my first time doing something like this though.**

**Love it? Hate it? Too short?**

**All I did was took both version of the Little Mermaid (Disney and the one with the sad ending) and put it together. Because I don't want it to be exactly like The Little Mermaid, I changed a whole lot of the story.**

**For those of you who are wondering, the six Ocean Prince and Princesses are, (From eldest to youngest) Tifa, Cloud, Demyx, Namine, Kairi and Sora.**

**I properly should have added the celebration of Sora coming of age. But I don't really feel the need to.**

**If you took I should, I'll put it in the second chapter. If not I'll just start off the second chapter with Sora and Riku get ready to go above the ocean to take a look of the world above.**

**Please review. Just to tell me if this is a bad idea or horrible. Everyone is entitled to an opinion and I'm glad to listen (more like read :P) to them. **

_- xxxDataErrorxxx_


End file.
